


Pagan Holiday

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck it. Fuck him, fuck his rules, fuck all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagan Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short. woops. also sorry this isn't the best, I just didn't want to leave it unpublished after spending a few hours on it. happy halloween everybody!

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you've just walked out of another screaming match with your old man, cheek red and stinging from where he slapped you, though his words hurt the most. You're fighting tears by the time you get to your room, slamming the door and locking the deadbolt before striding across the room to cry on your bed.

This ain't the first time you've fought with your father, and it won't be the last. But fuck if his words didn't cut you to your bones. You had thought this might be okay, just dressing up a little and going to see your friends. But your father wasn't having any of it, going on about how Halloween was a sinner's holiday, how no son of his was gonna go off celebrating on the devil's night. He'd made sure to emphasize the son bit, still refusing to call you anything else even if you'd tried to talk to him about it months before, how you weren't a she or a he but somethin inbetween. You sniffle, wishing you didn't cry when you got angry, wishing your dad wasn't such a fucking asshole sometimes, wishing you could just have some fun with your friends.

You hear a soft knock at the door, knowing it's Kurloz but not wanting him to see your snotty, tear-stained face. You see a piece of paper slide under the door, hear soft footsteps walk away from your doorway. You don't move to get the note, arms wrapped tight around your knees as you let yourself cry, hoping you'll feel better after.

Eventually you're sniffling calms, the tears running dry and making your eyes red and itchy. You wipe your face and sigh, going over to pick up the note and read it over.

"Don't listen to him. You should be allowed to have some fun. I'm so sorry, Gamz."

You smile, feeling tears start to well up again but pushing past them, holding the note tight as you head back to your bed. All the lights are off at your house as the sun sets so kids don't try comin for candy, the darkness makin you feel even more miserable. You huddle down for another shitty Halloween when your phone buzzes, the light from the screen sudden and bright in your room. You grab it, still sniffling a little as you open the new message.

ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

You smile fond, sighin a tired sigh as you start a new message to your best of friends.

I wIlL bE. dA dIdN't TaKe ThE hAlLoWeEn IdEa WeLl.

You pull the blinds up, letting the pink and orange light of sunset filter into your room, makin you feel just a little bit better. Your phone buzzes again.

I THOUGHT HE WOULDN'T. YOU KNOW HOW HE IS GAMZ

You sigh.

YeAh. JuSt WiShFuL mOtHeRfUcKiN tHiNkInG i GuEsS.

You look out the window, wondering how long it'll be before the sky goes dark and children start their rounds, laughing and happy with bags full of sweets.

I'M SORRY YOUR DAD'S AN ASSHOLE

You snort out a laugh at that.

YeAh, Me ToO bRoThEr.

There's a longer pause this time, and you shrug, guessin Karbro must be busy with somethin else. You try not to let it make you feel bad, grabbin your laptop and plugging in your headphones to listen to some music. Your phone buzzes against your shin on the bed, startling you a bit before you open the new message.

I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO OUT BUT DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SNEAK OUT? WE DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING BUT I DON'T WANT YOU SITTING AT HOME FEELING MISERABLE

You smile, wondering if you would be able to pull it off. But what would Da do if he found out? You pause, a little nervous before all the shitty things he'd said come back to you, your cheek stinging again at the memory of him smacking you when you yelled back.

Fuck it. Fuck him, fuck his rules, fuck all of it. You're going to hang with your friends whether he likes it or not. You ain't done nothin wrong, you didn't deserve him bein so fucking shitty, fuck him.

YeAh BrO, pArK tHe CaR bY tHe NeIgHbOr'S, i'Ll bE oUt ThErE iN a FeW

You grin as you get up, pulling the covers from your lanky legs. You head to your closet, pulling on some jeans that hang low on your hips, a black band t-shirt you may have stolen from Kurloz, and your sneakers, grabbing a baggy hoodie for good measure. It was always chilly around this time of year, especially at night.

You pull the screen off your window and climb out, lookin down the two-story drop and givin a quick prayer before dropping down to the grass below, your ankles flaring with pain when you land on your feet. You pull out your phone and text Kurloz, telling him you're going to hang with Karkat and that you'll need help getting back in so your dad don't know you left. He tells you he'll make sure he don't try to check on you or nothin and to text him when you're on your way back, and you thank him before climbing up over the gate and onto the front lawn, heading away from your home and toward the street in front of your neighbor's house.

Karkat's little red Toyota sits in the shadows between streetlamps, and you grin as you pick up the pace and hop into the passenger's seat. He waits til you put on your seatbelt before driving away from your neighborhood, heading down the hill away from the huge house you reside, getting closer to his house a few blocks away. He pulls onto his street, pulling into the driveway of his house, telling you to wait in the car as he climbs out and heads in, saying something about grabbing his wallet. You fiddle with the radio while you wait, bobbing your head to Nicki Minaj until Karkat comes back, pulling his seatbelt back on and backing out, driving toward downtown. You idly wonder where he's driving but don't ask, thinking you'll find out sooner or later. He pulls into a parking lot, driving past the bakery and bank and shit before pulling up in front of a party supply store, decked out in orange and purple lights and fake spiderwebs and shit. You look to him, a bit confused before he answers the question you didn't ask.

"I promised Nepeta and Terezi I'd dress up this year. And of course I waited til the last fucking minute to get a costume," he grumbles, climbing out the car as you do the same, thinkin it would do your bro some good to have some fun.

You both get to walkin, crossin the street and steppin into the space, haunting music playing from the speakers near the ceiling. There are shelves full of skeletons, bats, witches, spiders, all sorts of shit. A little ways away you see a few rows of shelves, clothing hanging from the racks. Karkat heads over there and you follow, pausing as he starts to peruse the different costumes. You look around, not sure if you should look at the costumes or not but soon a bit of colorful polkadotted fabric grabs your attention and you head over, pulling the garment off the rack. It's a set of big clown pants, white with all the colors of the rainbow in cute lil dots all over em. You can't help but smile, puttin em back on the rack and looking through the costumes one at a time, thinking they all look pretty damn good.

Soon you come across a costume that makes you take pause, not quite wanting to put it back down. It's a long white dress, with fluffy white wings and a halo. You can't help the grin that spreads across your face, thinking it a little ironic. Karkat comes over with something over his arm, all bunched up against his chest. He looks to the packaged costume before looking to you, eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to get it?"

You pause thinking over what your father had said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Gamz. No one will make you."

You look over the pretty white dress, long and lovely, before pulling it close to your chest.

"No. I'll take it," you say, and Karkat comes as close to a smile as he has all night, nodding and taking it from you to pay for it along with his own costume. Soon you both are heading back to his car, rocking out to a Halloween song Karkat tells you is a classic, somethin about a monster mash or somethin. Soon you get back to his house, him heading to his room and you to the bathroom to change into your respective costumes.

You're pleased that the dress is long, covering your legs and brushing your bare feet. You brush out your hair a bit, making it fluffy and soft. You put on the halo, holding the wings in hand as you walk out into the hall, Karkat stepping out in a black robe. He looks you over, giving a nod of approval before motioning for you to turn around, taking the wings from you and helping you put them on, straightening them out a little before stepping back. You turn to him, asking where y'all are goin now and he smiles just the barest hint of a smile, tellin you about a little party Fefsis is throwin at her house. You grin, eager to see some of your friends as you both head down the hall and out the door, driving back up the hill toward her house.

Soon you pull up in Feferi's big circle driveway, parking and heading up the steps, ringing the bell and soon being ushered in by a smiling Feferi, who's dressed as a very glittery mermaid. She leads you to the living room, with a few people you recognize from school. Eridan sits on the couch, seeming a bit annoyed. Terezi and Vriska sit next to each other, Tavros sitting a bit aways from Vris, with that girl Nepeta. Equius sits with her, and just about everyone else is on or around the couch, talking, laughing, all that. A couple of the motherfuckers look up when you and Karkat come in, Terezi grinning like a shark when she notices Karkat. She makes him sit down with her, but you only got eyes on the cute motherfucker on the couch with the sweet hawk and the big pretty brown eyes.

You grin when Tav catches your eye, grinning back and scooting over to give you room to sit with him. You do so, slingin an arm around his shoulders in a hug.

"Hey Gamzee! I didn't think you'd make it. I like your costume," he grins, and your smile grows even bigger.

"Aw, thanks bro! I'm glad I could up and get out of the house."

You spend the rest of the night chillin with your friends, mostly rappin and talkin with Tavbro. You laugh into his shoulder at an especially raunchy joke, tears formin at the corners of your eyes. He snorts and it just makes the both of you laugh harder, fallin into each other as you try to get a handle on breathing.

You finally start breathing again, chuckling here and there with him. He smiles, and you grin back, lovin his big beautiful smile more then anything.

You don't know when it happened, but your hand is in his, and he still smiles, running a thumb along the back of your hand and not letting go. You can't wipe the grin off your face the rest of the night.

Eventually you have to head home, bidding everyone farewell, giving Tav a tight a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek, nervous before seeing the grin splitting his face. You grin too, smiling all the way home. You text Kur when Karkat pulls up in your neighborhood, heading up to a side window that he opens for you, helping you climb back in the house. You both sneak up to your rooms, grinning at him and whispering thanks before going back to your room.

You pull off your costume, folding it up and hiding it in a drawer, pulling on your pajamas and climbing into bed. A grin spreads across your face again, happier then you ever have been on this day any other year. You think you could really start liking this holiday.


End file.
